1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-160452 discloses a connector with a frame-shaped outer wall forming an outer periphery of a rear part of a housing main body. Inner walls are located inside the outer wall to form peripheral walls of cavities. Left and right ribs are located between the outer wall and the inner walls to extend in a height direction by boring the rear surface of the housing main body. Terminal fittings are inserted into the respective inner walls and rubber plugs mounted on wires connected with the terminal fittings closely contact the inner peripheral surfaces of the inner walls to seal the interior of the housing main body.
Molten resin flows from the outer wall to the respective inner walls via the ribs while molding the housing main body. Resin flow to the respective inner walls is reduced and may cause a molding failure if the above technology is applied to a multipolar connector with an increased number of the inner walls.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a molding failure.